Revelations
by makeitouttokate
Summary: Castle and Beckett's secrets come out and they need to deal with them. Now they'll talk. And it takes an interesting turn.


A/N: _Hey, guys! So, this is my first fanfic (be kind!) I just had this idea in my head and I decided to write it! It's a one shot (I doubt I have the capacity to write multi-chapters fics)And it's really late and my eyes hurt, so forgive me for my mistakes, aaaand English isn't my first language, so be patient. I hope you guys like it! :)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't think they're already married with kids, right? So, no, I don't own them.

* * *

><p>Kate heard a knock on the door, and as soon as she opened it, she closed it immediately on the person's face. But before she could take two steps away from it, she heard the persistent knock again. She opened the door, annoyed.<p>

"Go away, Castle." That was all she said, but this time her partner was faster and stopped her from closing it with his hand.

"No, I'm not going away." his tone was determined, he wasn't leaving, and she knew it. Kate took a deep breath and racked her fingers through her hair.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, we need to talk" she was already angry, and now he wanted to talk?

"Oh, you want to _talk. _Okay, let's talk" her voice was getting higher "What do you want to talk about? How you were investigating _my_ mother's case without telling me, how you made a murder board about _my_ life, on your loft, as if I was one of your characters and you could do anything with their storyline for fun? Playing cop by following me wasn't enough for you? You had to do it on your spare time too?"

"Can I please come inside?" she huffed, but let him walk in.

Kate poured a glass of scotch for herself while he talked "Look, Kate, I can't say I'm sorry, ok? I did it to protect you! I almost lost you on my arms, I couldn't see you getting hurt again, they were going to kill you, Kate! This guy called me and said I had to keep you from going into it again, and you'd be safe. But I knew you needed closure, so I wanted to give you one"

"Yes, _I_ wanted closure" now she was yelling "You had nothing to do with it!" She turned her back to him and rubbed her face and put the glass on the kitchen counter "Do you think they would hesitate about killing you too? Do you know how dangerous it was? You have a family, Castle! Did you not think about them?" she regretted her last words right after saying them. She turned around to look at him and could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Castle. I didn't mean it"

Castle opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He turned away from her gaze. They stayed in silence from a few moments. Maybe it was a mistake to come, after all. Maybe she really wanted him to stay away. Maybe she didn't feel the same way about him. Maybe it was time to let her go.

For that few moments, Kate thought about everything that had happened during their partnership, he was always there for her, in the most dangerous situations, they almost died together in so many ways, they've seen the other one almost die in front of their face. Then she thought of the day she got shot, the day that so much changed. The day the man standing in her apartment told her he loved her. And she lied about knowing what happened afterwards. Then Rick finally spoke.

"I think I should go now. You probably want to be alone. You know where to find me" When she heard his words, she knew he was going. For good. She had to make a decision, quickly.

Before he reached the door, she stopped him. "Rick, wait!" He turned around, still looking upset "Wait. I… I have something to say too."

He took a step closer to her. "Thank you." She started "For this. For everything" she could see he looked confused, but she continued. "Thank you for protecting me, having my back on the most threatening situations, and never walking away. I don't know how you put up with me." she gave a a nervous giggle, but Castle kept his serious expression. "You never walk away. Today was a proof of that. And I'm really thankful." she inhaled deeply before continuing "I remember." she looked down "The day I got shot, I remember… everything"

"Everything? Since when?" She looked at him in the eyes, she had to face it now. His face was a mixture of hurt and shock. And by her expression he knew the answer "You've always known, haven't you?"

"Yes" she responded quietly.

"So you lied to me." His question came out more as a statement.

"No-"

"No? If that's not lying what is it?" his face was livid with anger now.

"You don't understand" She said in a low voice. Castle turned around and headed to the door again. "I'm sorry!" She yelled. "I'm sorry." she paused for a second. "I know I'm difficult and stubborn. I'm broken." he stopped, with his hand on the door knob to listen to what she had to say. "I'm a total mess! And you deserve better. You deserve someone who won't push you away, who won't run, someone special that will give you the happiness you're worthy" she couldn't hold her tears back anymore "I don't deserve you, Castle."

He now was looking at her, and he saw the sincerity in her eyes, the pain, the regret.

"Kate…"

"And I was afraid. Afraid of hurting you, of losing you. You're my best friend, I can't lose you. And you make me feel things I've never felt before, and I'm scared" she sat on the couch with her head in her hands.

Castle walked over to the place she was sitting, and sit on her side.

"Look at me, Kate" she slowly lifted her head and stared at him.

He wiped off a tear that was running down her cheek. His eyes showed nothing but understanding.

"Kate, you are an incredible woman, you're tough, you're extraordinary, and smart. And really beautiful. You have flaws, and that makes you a human being. And I'm in love with you. Madly. I can't imagine my life without you anymore."His lips curved up on a small smile "And if you want this, us, we can make it work. We will fight, and disagree. A lot. But we'll work it out." Now she was smiling too "If you're not ready yet, I'll wait for you. Because I love you, Kate Beckett."

She could see the sincerity, the love in his eyes. And she couldn't hide her smirk. She couldn't even if she tried. And she didn't want to hide anything anymore, she didn't need to. She reached for his face, pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, but quickly. She pulled away keeping the proximity.

"I'm ready" she had the biggest smile on her face when she said that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. When she ran her tongue along his bottom lip he opened his mouth so she could deepen the it. It was full of love and passion, it was intense, it was a way for Beckett to show Castle she really meant it. And even if she hadn't said the three words yet, she felt it.

It felt like hours, but at the same time it felt like only a few seconds, but they had to broke apart for air. Rick kept laying kisses on her neck, and Kate felt his hand slip under her shirt. It sent shivers through her body and she grabbed his hair, pulling him even closer. He started sliding her shirt up, caressing her skin with his fingertips. She moaned and found her way to his lips again. While she tried to move his jacket off his shoulders she put her mouth close to his ear and suggested "Let's go to the bedroom" And nipped his earlobe.

One of his hands moved to her leg, and Kate realized what he was planning to do.

"Don't lift me, Castle." she uttered, already unbuttoning his shirt and kissing him one more time. They stood, and made their way to Kate's bedroom. Before they even got there, their clothes were on the floor.

They were both breathing heavily, gasping for air, a little exhausted, but they couldn't get enough. They've waited so long for this. They let go an inch and lied next to each other, snuggling, maintaining all the contact that was possible, like their lives depended on it, and it certainly felt like it.

Their breaths finally calmed down. Kate was the first to talk. "Oh, my God, Castle"

"I know"

"Don't get all cocky, but... wow"

"Cocky? You wound me, Detective" he said. Kate bit her lip and poked him lightly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breathing. Kate as lying on his arm, with her head on the crook of his neck, feeling his chest rise up, and down, drawing random patterns on it.

"You know, I've read your books, right?" she asked

"Yes, that was pretty clear on our first case together." Almost ignoring his answer she continued.

"They helped me through my mother's death" she was looking at nowhere, still drawing on his chest. "I even went to one of your book signings once, back then"

He held her even closer, if it was possible, but didn't say anything, it wasn't necessary. She looked up to meet his gaze. They closed the distance on a sweet kiss, and Kate rested her head on his chest again, and they both drifted to sleep.

While sleeping, they rolled away from each other, and now they were laying on opposite sides of the bed. Kate woke up first, a little before her alarm went off, she turned it off so it wouldn't awake her still sleeping partner. She thought of getting up and making them breakfast, but the bed was so comfortable and watching Rick sleep was so good and relaxing, she curled up on him again, and just watched him sleep, which didn't last long. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"Were you watching me sleep?" He said, yawning.

Kate couldn't hide the smile on her face. "Yes" he giggled "It's nice to see you still and quiet once in a while"

"Oh, you _love _when I'm _not_ still." his voice filled with innuendo "Making you _not _quiet"

She rolled her eyes and he gave her a searing kiss.

"I think we should…" He interrupted her with another kiss and rolled over her "…have breakfast…" Another kiss "…because anytime now-" Now her phone ringing interrupted her.

"Body drop" The man completed her sentence and rolled on her side and handed her her phone.

"Beckett" she heard what the person had to say "Ok, thanks, I'm on my way"

"Breakfast on the car?" she nodded.

"I know this way of saving water and time…" she announced, giving him a suggestive look and headed to the bathroom, laughing at his reaction, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open. She stopped at the door. "You coming or what?"

"Katherine Beckett, you'll be the death of me" he mumbled as he quickly followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what did you guys think? I've been writing this for over a week, I had the idea in my head for more… But then I sent it to a friend so she could tell me what she thought, if I should change some things, and what she said made sense. I ended up rewriting the whole thing. hahaha Please review! It would mean a lot!


End file.
